


Splash

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: They have sex in a shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Pornalot challenge 2: Rare

Merlin hadn’t meant to forget his key that morning, but he had. Merlin hadn’t meant to end up drenched in the sudden downpour, and thus ending in at his neighbours, plush towel round his waist, and skin slightly pink from the warmth of the shower he had just taken.

Sparing a quick glance at pile that was his sodden clothes, Merlin hovered indecisively, unsure whether he should leave the bathroom or wait.

The decision was made for him, however as there was a sharp rap on the door, which was opened after only a moment’s pause.

“Merlin?”

Merlin felt his cheeks pinken even more as he met Mordred’s eyes.

There was a moment when time seemed to slow down as Mordred’s eyes dropped from Merlin’s, sliding down his exposed torso.

Opening his mouth to ask if Mordred had any clothes he could borrow, he found himself suddenly at a loss for words as Mordred took a step closer, eyes glued on his lips.

Merlin’s blush spread, warming his chest as well as his nether regions.

Sparing not another moment’s thought Merlin closed the distance between them, pressing a sloppy kiss against Mordred’s lips, feeling as a hand snaked through his damp hair.

They pressed themselves together, Mordred’s clothes sticking to Merlin’s wet skin. Hands began wandering and Merlin’s towel quickly found a new home on the floor.

Vaguely Merlin realised he should probably be embarrassed, but instead his mind was dominated by solely be the need to get Mordred undressed.

With skilled hands, Merlin undid Mordred’s trousers shoving them off of slim hips, before pushing Mordred’s shirt up and out of the way. Both of them were fully erect, and as they dived back into a kiss Merlin felt Mordred’s cock press against his thigh, while his own rubbed deliciously against Mordred’s hip.

Merlin trailed his right hand down Mordred’s spine, squeezing the soft skin of his butt, before teasing his fingers in between the cheeks.

Mordred’s first moan was muffled into their kiss, but he pulled back slightly at the second, leaving them both panting.

“Why don’t we get in the shower?” Merlin suggested between breaths, using the break to try and pull himself back under some measure of control.

Mordred blinked almost owlishly for a moment as he processed the suggestion, a grin spreading slowly across his lips as he did so.

“Sounds like a plan.”

They wasted no time, practically hopping into the shower and whacking it on, before Merlin returned to his teasing, pressing one, then two fingers, using the flow of water to try ease the way.

“More, please. More.” Merlin twisted his fingers at Mordred’s pleas, finding that spot that sent Mordred wild.

The water was hot on his skin, chasing away any tension in his body, it felt wonderful, but that feeling was nothing compared to the feeling of Mordred’s hand wrapping around his cock, and stroking in smooth motions.

“Merlin-” Mordred’s call of his name was almost drowned under the falling water, as he came, under the ministrations of Merlin’s fingers in his arse.

Smirking, Merlin used his other hand to press and rub at Mordred’s nipple, sending the over sensitised man even further over the edge.

“I- I, ah, Merlin.” Mordred’s head came to rest against Merlin’s shoulder as he took long breaths, steadying, before he tighten his hand around Merlin, giving a him a tug to distract him.

Hips rocking forwards, chasing more, Merlin tightened his hold on Mordred’s shoulder to keep them from falling on the slippy surface.

Merlin spreaded his legs slightly, just in time for Mordred to tease his fingers over Merin’s slit, pushing the foreskin out of the way, in a move that made stars dance before Merlin’s eyes, and his knees feel weak.

He didn’t last long once Mordred set a rhythm, and soon Merlin was coming himself, using Mordred to keep upright, as his knees actually did buckle, and his vision blacked out. 

Momentarily disorientated, Merlin used the feeling of Mordred’s hands holding him to bring himself back to reality. 

“Fuck.” Merlin gasped out, as his vision cleared, “that was great.”


End file.
